<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙱𝚓 𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚊✔️ by Souler_flames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928333">𝙱𝚓 𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚊✔️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souler_flames/pseuds/Souler_flames'>Souler_flames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BJ Alex (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bj Alex - Freeform, Breeding, Car Sex, Collars, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souler_flames/pseuds/Souler_flames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bj Karma wasn't exactly a household name more of something you watch alone......at night............with your door locked.</p><p>Bj Karma is new to the broadcasting scene and he's ready to take your heart.....without giving you his back....well what kind of dom would he be if he just shared his heart with one person nope he doesn't share his heart with anyone. Maybe if you're lucky- NOPE! He's a fuckboy and he doesn't care at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This story has *cough cough* sex, forced?, sex toys, bondage, "foreplay", ukes moaning, doms getting dominated, sex slaves, and gayness lots of it. </p><p>You know the drill, don't like don't read😗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jiwon/ Male reader, Ahn Jiwon/Nam Donggyun, Kim Myungdae/Male reader, Kim Myungdae/Oh Chanwoo, Nam Donggyun/male reader, Oh Chanwoo/Male reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M/n was just starting out as a bj, to give his kid the best life, yup you heard right he has a kid, M/n had his son, Chichi(his nickname) at 23 just starting college, but now he's in his third year, Chichi is currently in America with his Grandmother~<br/>
M/n is 26~</p><p>~The first show~</p><p>M/n was nervous it was his first broadcast, he didn't know any of the Bjs so he couldn't ask anyone for help, man life sucked. M/n just started the broadcast, and watch as a few people started roll in, "Hey everyone, I'm new to this so be nice." The h/c chuckled, there a total was 59 people in the chat and comments were rolling in to. "Hi!" "Hey hotie." "You might be the sexiest Bj I've seen" and so on. M/n grinned, "So before we get started there's a couple of rules I want to go over-" M/n stood up, and paced around the room. </p><p>"Number 1, I am not a toy, you do not tell me what to do. 'Like take off your clothes!', maybe I'll strip for special occasions like a birthday or whatever. I want to get to know you all." M/n turned his attention to the chat, "Number 2, we do not decriminate, kinks, fetishes, race, etc." "Number 3, we will have days to sex it up, or whatever, and some days we will just talk-" M/n glanced at chat again. "Last but not least I have a son, he will be here sometimes but only on the days we have our talks, if you don't like it you can leave. Am I clear?" M/n leaned over his desk and peered at the camera. </p><p>The chat was blowing up. "Yes sir!" "This guy's interesting as hell wtf?!" "When will you do the sexy days master?😏" M/n smirked and sat back down, "Good question, Sundays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Introductions, My name is Bj Karma a pleasure, to make your acquaintance." M/n winked</p><p>That was 2 years ago, Bj Karma was now one of the top 3 Bj.</p><p>M/n slurped on his strawberry banana smoothie, as he held his baby in his arms, "Want some?" The little boy just nodded his head frantically, "Yoo M/n how's it going-" it was Andrea, one of the many people M/n surrounded himself with. "Sup little M/n," Chichi only starred in her eyes, "Uh...M/N! Meet Jiwon he's a 3rd year like you heh.." Andrea chuckled nervously and scooted away.</p><p>(Tbh I don't remember if Jiwon was a 3rd year at the beginning of the story. We just gonna say it's 4 years of university😞)</p><p>"Hey, it's good to meet ya M/n." Jiwon held out his hand, "Likewise," M/n smiled. </p><p>They we're all seated in an oh so familiar cafe but, Jiwon was acting weird every time, Dong-Gyun was near, so being the person M/n is he kept ordering from him. M/n grinned as Dong-Gyun walked over robotically. </p><p>He chuckled, 'This is gonna be a fun year.'</p><p> </p><p>I would just like to say this story will have sex, character development, and angst I know that's what you're here for anyway, 😏😗</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dg was upset Jiwon who he figured out was bj Alex, wanted nothing to do with him, it hurt his heart, he bit his lip anxiously. "Fine than if he doesn't want to know me than I'll just find a new bj." Dg scrolled, eyes glancing over his next potential internet lover then he whined, and clicked back up the top page, he mouse hesitantly glossed over bj Alex's name, before  his hand shot back and he clicked on a different user. </p><p>The bj wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before, he had H/c hair with slightly curled tips, and a gas mask that covered a side and the lower half to his face, it wasn't the weirdest thing Dg seen in his life but definitely strange. </p><p>"You guys it's Sunday, so it's time to take your turn on wheel of Karma." The bj's voice was deep and erotic, even though he was wearing a mask Dg could feel his smirk. His body was  tingling, from the man's voice alone, Dg thought for a moment a decided he was gonna stay for a while.</p><p>M/n smirked slightly as he looked comments and notifications, the h/c male stood up and smiled, and walked to a wheel that had various possibilities of how his night would turn out. </p><p>The choices were<br/>
Bondage<br/>
Roleplay<br/>
Role Reverse<br/>
Edge play<br/>
Sadism<br/>
Breeding</p><p>Let's just say M/n may or may not have a thing for breeding, but he let his followers choose the rest. He spun the wheel nonetheless and......hooray it landed on Role reverse, M/n was never really used to being a submissive dom, so it didn't come easy, because he's never been with any bottom brave enough to try and dominate him. He choked a whine and spoke up, "What goes around, comes back around, goes back around to you." </p><p>Dg's skin prickled as the mask man started stripping, he was definitely teasing his audience, Dg didn't know the bj that well but he pondered on if this was something he normally does, a portion of his comments were begging him to strip faster, while the others told him to take his time. Dg couldn't help blush at the man's well toned body, as he finished stripping and sat back down.</p><p>M/n really didn't need anything to get "it" up. He was always horny, well his imagination was always the problem. He placed his head on the desk in front of his cam, but also making sure he didn't get to close. He let out a low groan as he started stroking himself, "Shit- you knew I wanted to dom you today didn't you."</p><p>Dg blushed even more if possible, as his hand unconsciously travelled to his boxers, he turned the volume up to his headphones, and played along with the male. His mouth spitting out nonsense that corresponded to what the bj was saying. </p><p>Dg was enjoying himself, he kinda wish he met bj Karma in real life instead of Jiwon, then again he could be putting up a front to, but it was no time to think about that since he was enjoying himself now.</p><p>M/n bit his lip slightly, damn him and his overly sexual imagination, he groaned a bit, and spoke up "Please let me cum master." He panted like a bitch in heat, 'this is embarrassing.' A light blush covered his cheeks. "I'll do anything.....just let me come." M/n glanced at his comments, 'for fucksakes you sadistic little shits.' They wanted him to beg and beg loudly, "Plea- Ah fuck! Please let me cum in your tight little hole. I'm begging you master pleas- Ah! I'm gonna if cum so hard!" </p><p>Dg couldn't last that much longer, he let out silent moans, "Mm! I can't- I'm cumming!" His toes curled as reached he peek, he mumbled incoherent words, as he rode out his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>There was another bj, he had finished his broadcast while back and was glancing over views he hummed his views went down some, he also noticed a certain someone didn't show up to his broadcast today.</p><p> </p><p>So that was chapter 1🗿👀 I have nothing to say.....bye?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>uh this chapter contains a lot of things- uh sins😃👍🏾<br/>
You probably don't care tho-<br/>
You've been warned?</p><p> </p><p>M/n yawned and stretched (till he had a mini seizure🗿) it was his 3rd time going to the mini cafe, he enjoyed it there, seeing as there's always drama surrounding the place. M/n hummed as he heard the jingle as he walked through the door.</p><p>"Hey, could I get a cappuccino with a little heart design at the top?" "That will be- Gah!" "It's 4.50$" Chanwoo practically shoved Dg against the coffee maker, and stared you down. "I know I'm attractive, but there's no need to stare." You leaned down and whispered in his ear, 'Holy shit, his voice is erotic.' "Here let's be friends okay.....you seem interesting enough." "My name is Oh Chanwoo a pleasure ." "M/n L/n likewise." You smirked placing the money in his palm.</p><p>Dg sweat dropped, what was this tension. "Here you go your cappuccino." "No little heart? I'm heartbroken." M/n grabbed his drink and dramatically walked to a random seat and started scrolling on his phone.</p><p>M/n glanced over at the other table, noticing Dg and Jiwon chitchatting, he sighed and waved Chanwoo over. You cleared your throat, "Listen I'm gonna ask you this from the bottom of my heart. You wanna go on a date?" Chanwoo hummed, and thought about it for awhile, 'Well he is hot, he doesn't look to much older than me.' "Wait for your answer til after my shifts over." You sighed "Fine." "You're lucky you're cute." You grumbled.</p><p>"Where ya takin' me?" "To the movies." "Which movie we seeing?" "A romantic movie." "Those are lame." M/n sighed, "Well I already paid for tickets." </p><p>"I'll be back I have use the bathroom." Chanwoo scooted out his seat and walked off, something told M/n to follow him, so wait a good five minutes then go got him.</p><p>"Dg-! This date is not going as I planned!" Chanwoo whisper yelled, while sitting in a bathroom-stall. "Well you can't just leave that would be rude." "Wait- I can just leave! Duh thanks Dg you're the best!" Chanwoo hung up, then stood up from the toilet and started pacing to the door.</p><p>"Going home so soon?" Chanwoo slammed right into the man's build chest, "Yeah, you're boring." Chanwoo rolled his eyes and frowned a bit, "Damn that one actually hurt my heart." You smirked, "Alright well let's have some fun." You started pushing him backwards into a stall. </p><p>"I don't take you as the type to be a pillow princess, so you do the pleasure of sucking me off." Chanwoo never glared harder in his life, "What the hell do you take me for?" You gently pushed him down so he was seated on the toilet, and gripped his jaw not even giving him time to react, you gently bit his bottom lip. "I take you for whatever you make yourself out to be you're probably a whore, playing hard to get. Let's see shall we." Chanwoo bit the inside of his lip, where the hell did all this dominance come from, it was a real turn on...he couldn't help but give in.</p><p>"Fuck.....you're such a good boy doing what daddy tells you." Chanwoo looked up into your eyes while deep throating you, even though you reached the back of his throat, you still weren't fully in. He gagged a bit, saliva running down his chin, "Relax don't choke kitten." Chanwoo hummed, as his hands started traveling downwards, before he hands could reach, you thrust your hips forward and came down his throat with a low groan.</p><p>You couldn't find in your mind the contain yourself, seeing Chanwoo with cum dripping down the sides of his mouth, with such a submissive face, you practically ripped his clothes of and slammed his back against the stall door. "Wait-! M/n? A-AH!" You shoved yourself inside him with no warning, "Ngh!- your t-to big!" Chanwoo wrapped his legs around your back to stay in place. </p><p>Just then the bathroom door creaked open, Chanwoo eyes widen when you didn't stop, you covered his mouth with your hand and thrusted harder. "MMm!" You mumbled in his ear, "You're such a good cock sleeve, aren't you...? Taking daddy's cock so good in your tight little hole..." </p><p>"Did you see that idol man? I'm telling you she's the best looking thing out there. Her body, the hourglass figure."<br/>
"Okay we get it....simp..."<br/>
"whatcha say?"<br/>
"SIMP!"<br/>
"I ain't No damn simp!" The boys footsteps stomped out the bathroom after the other two boys who seem to be running away.</p><p>Chanwoo couldn't contain himself and let words slip out, "Daddy I'm gonna cum." "Fuck... me too Kitten." "A-ah!" Chanwoo came as his toes curled, while M/n buried himself deep inside the boy and came, letting out a low groan, Chanwoo couldn't help but feel infatuated by the way you made him feel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hmm 🤔 I think I need to make my lemons longer but I ain't sure, what you think?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>